The Pussycats
The Pussycats is a set of stories and cartoons created by the artist TeeJay87. While supposed to be a sequel of "Garfield and Friends", the series has expanded with plenty of new ideas and jokes. Overview The series revolves around adventures of the Pussycat siblings: Penelope, Mona and Alexander who are accompanied by characters from other cartoons, including their close relative Delilah Pussycat (from "Krypto the Superdog"), Miss Kitty (also from "Garfield and Friends"), their friend Callista Briggs (from "SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron") as well as Penelope, Mona and Delilah's boyfriends, Stanisław "Stan" Zaleski and his younger brother Ian "Yasio" Zaleski (both original characters created by TeeJay87). Their job is to operate against the world's villains who vary from ordinary street thugs to Russian Army soldiers. The Zaleski brothers managed to marry their girlfriends by temporarily converting to Islam, allowing them to bypass the limits of Western civilization. Afterward, Stan built his family with Penelope and Mona, while Ian married Delilah and Kitty. Characters Team Pussycat: * Penelope "Pretty Penny" Pussycat - The main protagonist of the series. Having replaced Garfield with Stan, she developed a stronger attitude than in Garfield and Friends. * Mona Pussycat - Second of the Pussycat Triplets, and the second protagonist. * Stanisław "Stan" Zaleski - Penny's and Mona's boyfriend (in seasons, 1 and 2.) and their husband (since Season 3). * Alexander "Al" Pussycat - The third of the Pussycat triplets. * Delilah Pussycat - Penelope and Mona's paternal cousin. Married to Ian since Season 3. * Ian Zaleski - Stan's younger brother. He is married to Delilah and Kitty. * Catherine "Kitty" diVono - The Pussycat's maternal cousin. She married Ian in Season 3. * Callista Briggs - Originally a queen-sorceress from the medieval times, she unwillingly traveled into the modern age. After she was accepted by the Pussycats, she, when necessary, has aided them with her magic. * Toodles Galore - Penelope and Mona's maternal cousin. * Thomas "Tom" Cat - the husband of Toodles Galore. * Adam Pussycat-Zaleski - Penelope's and Stan's first-born son. * Mary-Ann Pussycat-Zaleska - Mona's and Stan's daughter. Antagonists: * Dolt-on-Istov - Commonly nicknamed "Doltie" or "Moronistov", he is a communistic Moscovian, who repeatedly challenges Team Pussycat, due to his inbred chauvinism. * Vladimir "Vova" Paskudnikov - A lupine member of the Russian communist party involved in Dolt-on-Istov's plots. * Vassily "Silly Vassily" Imbetsyliev - Originally Doltie's friend from the "Russian Communist Party", he converted to Islam and Trotskyism, which resulted in his exile from Russia. He currently hides in Europe, and performs more silly than harmful deeds. * Olga "Fat Olga" Salotchkinaya - A feline KGB Major, who envies Pussycats. * Igor Tolstyi - Olga's lover, who openly has a crush on the Pussycats, even after marrying Olga. * Sindri the Demonspawn - A hell-cat from the Frozen Hell, who is involved in plots against the Western civilization. * Kebab Effendi - Member of different Middle-Eastern terrorist organizations responsible for the ongoing turmoil in the Levant. * Cali-Ghoulas - Californian leftists mutated by exposure to radiation and consumption of alcohol. * Dusk the Ogre Queen - A rabid leftist from Western Europe, who dreams about the removal of anything, and anyone male from the solar system. Despite claiming to be an atheist, Dusk worships "Valerie Solanas" as a patron deity. List of episodes Season 1: *1.1. "First Strike" *1.2. "Meowami Vice" *1.3. "Pot Still Dolt" *1.4. "Fane of Trollantula" *1.5. "White Nights in the Land of Reds" *1.6. "Dunes of Jihad" *1.7. "Los Gangbangerers" *1.8. "Dial D for Drunkard" *1.9. "Maniacal Pothead" *1.10. "Monstrous Madness" Season 2: *2.1. "The Scandal at the Holiday Hoax Hotel" *2.2. "Cat-Lash-Strikov" *2.3. "Meowami Vice II: Den of the Ogre Mob" *2.4. "Cat Scratch Fever" *2.5. "Dolt-on-Ism: Mail Order Dolt" *2.6. "Flame of Just Cause" *2.7. "Fashion Folly" *2.8. "The Interrupted Cruise" *2.9. "The Devil sent you to Mona's" *2.10. "Hard-boiled in Ogre Town" Season 3: *3.1. "Cat-a-clysm" *3.2. "It's Nitroglycerin, not Vodka" *3.3. "Big Game Hunt in Curst Diego" *3.4. "The Pussycats' Vendetta" *3.5. "Misplaced in Miami" *3.6. "Space Mouser" *3.7. "Cat-Lash-Strikov II: Destination Olympia" *3.8. "Christmas at the Pussycats" *3.9. "Calling Doctor Pussycat" *3.10. "Textile Intifada" Season 4: *4.1. "Shadow of the Haughty Rat" *4.2. "Space Mouser II: Vengeance of the Space Mousers" *4.3. "Meowberranzan" *4.4. "Dolt-on-Ism: Dolty Science" *4.5. "The Garbage Bag Hag" *4.6. "Copypasta Kawaii" *4.7. "Therapy for Troublemakers" *4.8. "The Life and Times of the Narf Kid" *4.9. "Nausea Before Christmas" *4.10."The Christmas Special" Gallery Catlashtrikov V3M.png|Illustration from "Cat-Lash-Strikov" episode by TeeJay87. River crossing APR 2015 V2.png|Illustration from "The Interrupted Cruise". Artwork by TeeJay87. BOS cats V4M.png|Illustration from "Los Gangbangerers" episode. Artwork by TeeJay87. USMC PenMona V4.png|Illustration from "Copypasta Kawaii" episode. Drawn by TeeJay87. Space Mouser V2M.png|Illustration from "Space Mouser" episode. Art by TeeJay87. Pussycat Vendetta full V2.png|Illustration from "The Pussycats' Vendetta". Drawn by TeeJay87. scientists V4 GAF.png|Illustration from "Therapy for Loonies" episode. Drawn by TeeJay87. M16 pose Garf Wiki.png|Illustration from "The Dunes of Jihad" episode by TeeJay87. New sheriff in town V3.png Nice moment V5.png Pussycat Christmas V2.png Pardy Pajama Party V4M.png Helldorado V3.png See Also *The Penelope Show Category:Shows Category:Fan Shows Category:The Pussycats